1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental or surgical handpiece which operates on the basis of laser and in which, in order to ensure the relative rotation between supply hose and handpiece, the light guide for the laser is arranged concentrically in the coupling between the supply hose and the handpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser handpieces of the above-described type are increasingly used in the past years in small surgery and microsurgery, but also in dental medicine.
Particularly in the field of dental medicine, in contrast to, for example, brain surgery, various special conditions of the laser exist which prevent the use of laser tools, for example, from brain surgery without substantial modification in dental medicine.
For example, it is particularly necessary in dental treatment to use angle pieces in order to reach locations in the mouth of the patient which would otherwise be difficult to reach. Such angle pieces have long been used and are generally known in conventional mechanical dental handpieces. A significant requirement of such handpieces is the fact that they must be arranged freely rotatable relative to the supply hose.
When producing handpieces operating on the basis of laser, there is the difficulty that it is absolutely necessary to conduct the operating noise of the laser as a controlled variable to the supply unit, wherein a first processing of the signals obtained by small microphones still in the handpiece is a necessity. In spite of all miniaturization, the corresponding electronic equipment requires a volume which is not readily available in the handpiece because the light guide for the laser must be conducted from the supply hose to the handpiece head.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a dental handpiece which operates on the basis of laser, in which the problems described above are avoided.
In accordance with the present invention, the light guide of the supply hose extends in one piece into the handpiece and, starting from the coupling with the supply hose, the light guide is displaced increasingly eccentrically toward the inner side of the bend of the angle piece, and the end of the light guide is rotatably mounted in a receiving means of the handpiece.
The configuration of the present invention makes it possible that a light guide coupling in the area of the hose connection becomes unnecessary, so that the intensity of the laser is conducted in the best possible manner to the exit location. In addition, it is made possible to provide sufficient space for the electronic equipment on the underside of the laser handpiece, so that especially the diameter of the handpiece according to the present invention is reduced as compared to those of the state of the art. Another unexpected advantage is the fact that the laser beam only has to be refracted in the area of the bend of the handpiece with a smaller angle than the angle of the handpiece; this is an advantage for the optical equipment which conducts the laser beam away from the end of the light guide.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive manner in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.